USS Arella (NCC-1062-D)
The USS Arella (NCC-1062-D) was a Galaxy-class starship commissioned in 2367. Like her counterpart the Enterprise, she was the fifth Federation Starship to bear the name Arella She spent 4 years (2369-2372) exploring the Gamma Quadrent Before her desturction. =History= Construction The Arella was built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars in the Sol system. Construction was supervised by Admiral Andrew Callaghan. Dr. Leah Brahms was responsible for much of the Arella’s warp propulsion system design. The Ship’s construction was unique because Lita Dumas the ship’s chosen Chief Engineer was present for much of the construction of the ship. And would later claim that there was enough of her blood in Engineering for the ship to be a part of her family. Final systems completion and shakedown was conducted at Earth Space Dock, Captain Guysin took command of the ship on stardate 46392.2 at the order of Admiral Leyton. The Gamma Quadrant mission The USS Arella - D’s first mission was to meet the USS Bismarck NCC-78921 at Deep Space Nine for final crew members and personnel before continuing on to the Gamma Quadrant for it’s ten year mission of exploration. It was at deep space nine that Lita Dumas Struck up a friendship with Rom, Lita was impressed with Rom’s ability to fix anything using anything. While at DS9 Captain Guysin recived his final orders Via Commander Sisko. The standing orders were primaraly Exploration and the Arella was only to fire in defence and only if comunications were unavalable. Captain Guysin relaied the orders to his ship and departed DS9 and entered the wormhole officialy starting its ten year mission. The Arella's first stop in The Gamma Quadrant was a M-Class Planet called Proxy III by the inhabidents. First officer Emma Smith learned that those living on the planet where hiding there from a force they called the dominion, but there cloaking device was malfunctioning. Captain Guysin sent Chief of engineering Dumas Down to the planet to repair the cloak in return for the help the inhabitants gave the ship there star charts of the Quadrant. later in 2369 the crew encountered a derelict Borg cube in sector 20 of the gamma quadrant close to a nebula. not one to pass up an opportunity Captain Guysin ordered an away mission to gather Intel on Borg movements within the Quadrant. Chief of Operations Sam Kim and Chief of Security Kathryn Beltran lead the away mission and Discovered several unknown assimilated species later identified as Jem'Hadar, Tosk, Vorta, T-Rogoran, Skrreeans, Hirogen and Talaxian once all information had been gathered and the away crew was safely back a bored Radiz ordered the cube destroyed. Before continuing on to explore the nebula. Also that year the Crew encountered the IKS Koloth a Klingon Bird Of Prey, The Captain of the Koloth one Morag traded a barrel of Bloodwine from 2205 for one of captain Radiz's barrels of old Kentucky Bourbon laid down in 2230 to which Radiz agreed also in the trade was information on the star systems they were both heading too. Towards the end of 2369 the Arella discovered a Red Giant that was using an unknown element for the stars fusion Operations officer Sam Kim called the element Fluxion baced on the sensor readings showing that the elements atomic mass was continualy in a state of flux. several samples of the element were beamed to one of the sience labs Lt Sam Kim was incharge of the study, the element was discovered to have trans warp properties the prospect of trans warp in the federation was exciting prospect. Radiz ordered the element stored in cargo bay eight on deck 19 until they could take the samples back to Starfleet Headquarters. In 2370 the crew of the '' Arella'' spent one year exploring the largest asteroid field ever seen by a Federation Starship Following a lead the element Fluxion was mined there. In the Asteroid field the crew made first contact with a species native to the field called Hantarians. The Hantarians told the crew of the legend of the faceless ones who control the Dominion. In 2371 The Crew of the Arella found of a unusual binary star system with a yellow dwarf star and a brown dwarf star. A single M-Class Planet orbiting the brown dwarf. Lieutenant Sam Kim suggested a separation of the saucer section would let the ship take sensor readings of both the star and the planet. Captain Radiz agreed and placed Kim in charge of the saucer section . The saucer section left to scan the sun while the star drive section studied the planet. To understand how a M-Class Planet could suport life in a brown dwarf’s orbit. Towards the end of 2371 made contact with a chameloid Sience ship Martia. The Chameloid captain warned Captain Radiz to be careful for he heard thet the Domnion never take prisoners or leave survivors of an attack. in 2372 while retreaving one of her long range shuttles the Arella Came under Attack from a unknown ship which was later identified as a Jem'Hadar attack ship. The Arella managed to destroy the attacking ship after hails were ignored by the Jem'Hadar . But due to extensive damage on the star drive section Captain Radiz gave the order to return to the Wormhole. When the Arella was within 375,000Km of the wormhole Chief Dumas contacted the bridge and said that the Warp Core was going to breach in 10 minutes. Captain Radiz gave the emergancy evacuation order and that they were to seperate the Saucer section after coming to a full stop. the seperation was sucsesful and the saucer section made it to the worm hole under impulse power. The Arella arrived at DS9 requesting permission to dock at one of the upper pilons Captain Sisko agreed, after radiz gave his report to Starfleet command the Arella was ordered to remain at DS9 for three weeks prior to being towed to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards to be refited into a Nebula Class Stardrive. The USS Arella was rechristend the U.S.S.Arella NCC-1062-E A A